


Sex/Death

by Savageandwise



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1969, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Get Back Sessions, M/M, McLennon, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Two times John thinks of Paul.Written for my prompt marathon on tumblr





	Sex/Death

He pulled up her dress and pushed aside her knickers. She was pressed up against the window of his limousine, her face framed by her wealth of thick black hair. She gave him a look, her mouth was like a red smear against the white of her skin.

"I want you," he said, as if that would make it true. 

She was so wet, he was startled by it, startled by how easily he slid into her. She wrapped her strong legs around him and held him in place inside her.

  


("It's like we're a couple of queens." 

"Yeah. Well, you know. Well, I mean, that's..."

Paul's cheeks were stained pink. He looked up at John through his dark lashes and John had a sudden image of him, prone on the bed, open to him. 

"We're a couple of queens...")

  


She was moaning as he thrust inside her. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. John tried to pull away a little. Fucking her was too much, too intense. Fucking her was like sliding into a black hole. Wasn't that what he had wanted? 

  


("There's another one...' Don't Let me Down'... oh darling, I'll never let you down. Like we're doing..."

What were they doing? What?  
He remembered kissing Paul behind a curtain after a show. Long and deep, his hands tangled in Paul's hair. The audience never even suspected.)

  


He started to come and come and come and she came with him. She called out his name but he covered her mouth with one hand to stifle the sound of her voice.

 

("Yeah. It's like we're lovers."

Paul looked away, then looked up again almost shyly. Once, he'd known Paul better than he knew himself. He was closed off now. John had pushed him away. 

"Yeah."

Isn't that what they were? Weren't they lovers? Hadn't he pushed Paul up against a hundred walls? Knelt before him and sang love-ballads with his prick in his mouth? What else were they if not lovers?)

  


He pulled out of her and tidied up while she looked up at him with those dark, unreadable eyes. He held on to her because there was nothing else left to hold onto in his world. He'd seen to that. He'd done it. He'd done it to himself.

  


("It's like we're lovers."

John's hands on Paul's knees. All the times he'd pushed them apart and settled between Paul's legs. Waited there, face upturned till Paul covered his mouth with his own.

"Yeah.")

  


* * *

  


He flipped the guitar over. Plucked each string individually.

  


(Do you know who you are?)

  


When she calls me up on the telephone  
Say, come on over honey, I'm all alone...

  


(Don't try to say it just nod if you do.)

  


I'm John. I'm John Lennon. 

He smiled at him, admiration tempered with a challenge. 

  


(That's good. Stay with us. Don't go. Stay with us, Mr. Lennon.)

  


Come go with me...

Down

Down

Down

To the penitentiary...

  


I think I'll have him in my band.

**Author's Note:**

> This very, very short fic was written for a prompt given to me by Sarahthefluff on tumblr. I was a little nervous about the subject but I ended up having a blast. So thanks for that!
> 
> Thanks to Twinka for everything. As always. Love. Love. Love.
> 
> I was especially nervous about the death part. I hope I handled it with the respect John deserves.
> 
> The dialogue in the sex part is taken from the audio clips during the get back sessions of them discussing Two of Us.


End file.
